When Death Comes Calling
by loveless35
Summary: Summery: Hitsugaya Toushiro believed that he could help his best friend, but when she betrays him will he wake up and forgive her or will he be lost forever. Malice has a plan. But just who is this Malice and who is this agent she’s sending? IchiHitsu


When Death Comes Calling

When Death Comes Calling

Summery: Hitsugaya Toushiro believed that he could help his best friend, but when she betrays him will he wake up and forgive her or will he be lost forever. Malice has a plan. But just who is this Malice and who is this agent she's sending? HitsuRuki

Prologue

"Welcome to the tragic story of our great and "kind" king. Those faint hearted please leave now," a voice called out threw the night.

"Oh, shut up Ark and get on with the damned story", a slightly deep voice snapped at the man in front of him.

"All right, all right no need to get pissy little bro," Ark said back as he continued with the story.

--

The plan is Reinforced

"Shiro-chan follow me, follow me," Hinamori shouted in Hitsugaya's face.

"If I go will you stop shouting?," Hitsugaya asked with clear annoyance in his voice.

"Yay!, come on shiro-chan, follow me," Hinamori again shouted in his face. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the office.

"Hinamori I can walk my self," Hitsugaya said as he tried to pull his hand from her grasp" stop pulled!"

"Where are we going Hinamori?" Hitsugaya asked as they walked into a deserted part of seireite.

"You'll see so stop asking," Hinamori chimed.

"Where the hell are we going," he asked again.

"Come on hurry up!" Hinamori whined as she dragged him until they reached another deserted area close to shinigami academy.

As soon as they stopped Hitsugaya was about to demand an answer from Hinamori. When she turned around and kissed him. "Wow his lips are really soft. To bad no one is going to them ever against there lips," Hinamori thought tight before she stabbed him in the stomach.

"Wha… what's going on Hinamori, why?" Hitsugaya asked when he felt her sword go through him. He coughed up some blood as he saw out the corner of his eye movement. A very familiar feeling enveloped him. Don't get me wring this was not a good feeling on the contrary it hurt like a mother fucker. (A/N he got stabbed. You'll understand as you read. I think)

Flashback (bastard just had to have one right now)

"Oi, dad what the fuck are you doing here and why is that bastard Aizen with you," a shaky but firm voice called out from a young man with white hair and teal colored eyes.

"Nothing my dear child. Well maybe not nothing but not something you should concern your self with," Yashamaru said with a smile that could fool the devil himself. "Now go back to sleep".

"Don't tell me what to do you bastard," the young man said with clear venom in his voice. Lightning flashed outside as he walked out of the room to find his sister.

End of Flashback

(aka while he decided to have a flashback a weird sword grabbed on to his back and flung him threw 5 reinforced walls and landed in the pile of rubble.)

Hitsugaya started to look around wildly and tried to get up but almost instantly fell back down when he felt a sharp cut come across his eyes

"oh my god whats happening? I don't understand! Why? Why would Hinamori do this?," Hitsugaya thought. Every thing was so confusing to him.

"Don't move shiro-chan unless you want to die painfully," a giggled escaped her lips after she said this.

" why? Hinamori why did you do something like this?,"Hitsugaya chocked out.

"why? Because you want to hurt Aizen-sama! I can't let you hurt him shiro-chan. I just can't. And the only way to make sure you don't is to kill you"Hinamori answered in a tone that sounded like she thought it was easy to understand.

"Hinamori , Aizen is using you. He doesn't care about you. Not like I do," Hitsugaya said the last bit in a quiet voice.

"No! Your lying to me, he's not using me. He loves me! He said so himself!," Hinamori cried out. She took a few deep breaths and continued." I f you cared about me you would believe me when I said that Aizen-sama was innocent," Hinamori said in a soft voice. "I'm sorry shiro-chan but you have have to die for Aizen-sama to live," Hinamori picked up Tobiume and drove it straight through Hitsugaya's neck.

Right before Tobiume made contact with his skin. Hitsugaya let a tear escape from his eyes.

"Come on Kira-kun lets get out here," Hinamori said to a shadowy figure in the corner( they are in a building)"and you over there. You can leave we have no more use for you".

The shadowy figure outside left with a swish of his cloak.

"You go I'll be there in a minute," Kira replied.

"whatever, but hurry up, I don't want to make Aizen-sama wait," Hinamori said in a happy tone.

Kira pretended not to hear her as she walked out of the building. A few minutes later he walked out and headed for where they were to meet Aizen.

--

"what," Hinamori cried. She couldn't believe it! After all the hard work she did. The only reason she did it was so she could be with Aizen in Hueco Mundo!

"I'm sorry Hinamori-chan. But I need you to stay here for a little while longer,"Aizen replied in a kind voice.

"But why?" Hinamori asked.

"To make sure nothing bad happens when they find Toushiro-chan's body," Gin answered with irratation in his voice..

"Fine, but when do we report in," Kira asked as he arrived at his destination.

" In four months," Aizen answered.

"Four months!," Hinamori cried out in despair.

"Yes, four months," Aizen said as he set a hand on Hinamori's head and bent down and kissed her. "Do you think that will hold you over until this four months is up?"Aizen whispered in her ear.

Disgust boiled from inside Hinamori's stomach."Slimy bastard," Hinamori thought, but she had to play this stupid part in Malice's plan. So, whatever at least Ark will arrive soon.

"It will," Hinamori said in a small voice. She forced her self to smile as she hugged him.

" I'm glad," Aizen answered as he hugged her back.

7 hours later

" Hey Matsumoto watcha doin." Renji asked.

"Worrying about Taicho. He hasn't come back since he went out to go hang with Hinamori," Matsumoto said with concern.

" Not to worry Matsumoto, I'm sure he'll be fine," Renji replied.

"It's not that it's just that he missed the captains meeting this morning. He's never missed a meeting before," Matsumoto said sullenly.

BOOM CRASH BANG

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A scream was heard from the area where the crash came from.

"Hey that sounded like shorty," Renji pondered aloud.

Whither or not Matsumoto was supposed to reply is unknown, but what she said shocked Renji to the core

"It was," was all Matsumoto said.

--

Loveless35:YAY!! I'm done !!

Hitsugaya: what the fuck loveless

Loveless35: eh... hey hits-chan was up , I thought you were dead

Hitsugaya: NO IM NOT!!

Rukia: because these to idiots are to busy arguing. Please review it would mean alot!.

I do not own bleach or the characters but I do own this story

Loveless35


End file.
